


Middle

by MeowzBlep



Series: Eddsworld AU: Joyful Days [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Dad went to get milk y'all, Dark Magic, Demons, Edd is bi, Edd-centric, Future Fic, M/M, Male Lactation, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Single Parents, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowzBlep/pseuds/MeowzBlep
Summary: After being in the hospital from the tailbone, Edd finally could go home with his son. He knows there's a risk of having one but damn he didn't expect his tailbone was the one to be affected. At least his family are willing to help him in the early parenthood. Now that his son is home, it's a matter of getting used to a new life and routine to a very special boy.
Relationships: Past Edd (Eddsworld)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Eddsworld AU: Joyful Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066469
Kudos: 1





	Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. This Eddsworld AU had been developed a long time ago (years actually) and might as well vomited this draft stories. Basically, an Edd becomes a parent in a fuck up world of the Red Army but the Red Army is hardly that important (for Edd at least) fic. This is not connected to WTFuture.
> 
> ###### 
> 
> None of the characters is based in real life and is just fiction, any similarities are just coincidences.
> 
> **Warning (If you didn't read the tags)** : Mpreg, Miscarriages (mentioned), OCs

Edd sighed as walked into the apartment. His sister following from behind with the bag of dirty clothes. His stay at the hospital took way too long but he did have a broken tailbone. At least it wasn’t severe enough for a long one.

His son garbled as he rested his head against his chest. The baby was as warm and soft as he dreamt. Edd cooed and lulled the baby to sleep once more.

“Where should I put this?” His sister asked.

“Just put it at the bathroom. I’ll handle it later.” Edd said, looking at his son.

“I’m taking leave from the army until you are better. I mean you are but at least a two weeks or more later. Being a new parent isn’t easy, especially by the way you had my nephew.” She said.

“Well… maybe you could help. But I don’t want to bother you.” Edd kissed his boy’s forehead, laughing at how the baby scrunched his face.

Imagine. The world developed amazingly to let people of the same sexes have children together. It wasn’t perfect as Edgar was his third attempt but he was glad that Edgar came out as perfect he was.

Unsure where the father was, Edd told him but he basically went to get some G-fuel or milk or something. Wherever he was, he won’t have any involvement with the kid. Yes, every child needs a father figure but Edd was the best of both worlds!

He popped the kid out of him via a faux womb and he would be the best role model for him, just like his parents did to him and his siblings.

“It’s fine. Really. James said he wants to come too but won’t arrive until a week later.” She explained from the bathroom.

James was somewhere in Australia, backpacking as usual. He’s a bit of a free spirit after leaving the ward. Edd was glad he has a nice hobby and with his inheritance and occupation, it was easily supported. He would flip to hear his nephew had his name.

“Bet he would be weird to see a new baby in the family.” Edd laughed, rocking the sleeping child.

“He would. He’s no longer the baby of the family now.” His sister sat beside him, smiling.

“Again. Thanks for coming, Aggie.” He smiled, leaning against his sister.

“Welcome, Edd.” Agnes said in return.

The baby made a soft yawn.

* * *

Edd woke up and quietly crawled off his bed. He sneaked out to the crib at the bottom of the bed. He checked on his son. He took a good look at the baby who was sleeping soundlessly.

Edd squinted his eyes and finally see the little chest moving.

He let out a sigh of relief and sat back down on the bed. He hugged his pillow as he kept an eye on the crib. He was always so nervous if the baby stopped breathing out of the blue. He read the SIDS article and damn was he worried about it all the time.

Which was why he kept the crib in his room. Once little Ed a little older, he would put the crib in his actual nursery. Probably.

But they had been staying at the hospital for so long and the nurses and doctors were nice enough to let the baby stay with him when he was getting better. Three damn months in a hospital for a tailbone… A tailbone!

But he should know better. It was common for tailbone pain to appear during childbirth. Especially to a big baby like Edgar.

Edd slowly closed his eyes, ready to have another 30 minutes nap.

“Mmh!” Edd’s eyes cracked open.

He got up as the baby began to stir and whine. Edd stood up and walked around to the crib. He looked down to Edgar who was crying and reaching for someone. Edd smiled and leaned down to scoop the child into his arms.

The baby tugged on his hair, Edd yelped in pain but the baby didn’t care. He kept crying. Edd gently took the little fist off his bang before adjusting his hold on the infant.

Edd cooed and hushed the child. His crying was quivering down and began to sniffle as he clutched on his mother. Edd nudged his head against Edgar’s, his brown roots brushed against his cheek. Edd then went to sit down on the ottoman he pushed to the side for the crib.

“Alright…” Edd nervously lifted his oversized shirt.

One thing about the development of same-sex pregnancies for the male… Well, men and women do have breasts but men had less fat until you took the hormones to have that faux womb inside you-

“Okay!” Edd squeaked as the baby suckled on his nipple.  


~~“Cursed you fanfic.” Edd cursed, breaking the 4th wall.~~

Edd took a deep breath as his son nurse. During his time at the hospital, he occasionally nursed as the hospital fed his son with formulas since he needed time to heal. The midwife-nurse helped him on how to properly nurse and feed Edgar. He wished Mum had been the one to teach him this but he was going to do a séance once James arrived.

Edgar began to whine again when Edd stopped rubbing his back.

“N-no! No! Don’t cry!” Edd squeaked.

* * *

Agnes opened the door and smiled when she saw her brother stood there. He’s the height of the damn building, not really, and the tallest among the three siblings. He held a mint green gift bag and a balloon that said ‘It’s a boy’.

“Sorry, I’m late. Where’s the addition?” He coolly said.

“It’s fine. Edd is playing with Edgar and I can’t blame you for taking that long. International flight is shitty with the Red Army and all. Two damn years and they couldn’t fix up the system.” Agnes said as he shut the door.

James put his heavy backpack on the floor and went to the living room. He saw his brother watching his nephew crawling to the mechanical cat toy that squeaks and spin. Edd immediately noticed him.

Edd got up and hugged him, James leaned down a bit to return the affection “Hey, glad you’re here. Isn’t he wonderful?” Edd said as he turned to the child.

James nodded “Yeah, he is.” He said and can see how proud Edd was.

“Here” The tree of a man gave Edd the gift bag. Edd took it and fished out the gift. Edd blinked when a soft teething toy was revealed.

“Uh… Jamie, he hasn’t started teething yet.” Edd said, squeezing the toy which made a squeak.

“Wasn’t your ex some kind of werewolf? Surely the kid going to have teeth. Where is he by the way?” James clarified.

“Sort of, he’s a lycan. But I don’t know if Edgar even a werewolf or lycan.” Edd looked at his son who was in awe at the big balloon floating near the ceiling.  


James shrugged and quietly lowered the balloon in front of the infant’s face, he can kill that man later on. He nephew was much more important. He excitedly bopped the balloon with his little fist. Edd put away the toy as his siblings watched his kid.

Edd came back with a crystal globe, chalk and candles. Agnes loudly made a fuss of how Edd carried a heavy glass when he was just out of the hospital. Edd only chuckled as he set the globe on the wooden coffee table and drew some circle around it.

Meanwhile, James lit the candle at the area of the circle using his lighter. The three siblings naturally sat down around the circle and with a pocket knife, they cut their palms and dripped blood onto the circle.

Edgar garbled as he watched the circle glowed as his mother mumbled something, oohing at the ‘pretty light’. As the clear globe became foggy with mist, Edd took his son into his arms and settled him on his laps as the crystal ball glowed.

“ _Hello? Hello?!_ ” A voice spoke from the ball, masculine and demonic.

“ _Kids?! Are you there?_ ” Another one spoke, sounding more feminine and just as demonic.

“Yes, Mum. We’re here.” Agnes said as they keep hearing tapping from the other line.

“ _Ah! Sweethearts, how are you all? I can see you but can you see me?_ ” Their mum asked.

James simply slammed his fist on top of the crystal which miraculously gave a clear view of a red rock texture skinned demon and skeletal with barely enough flesh clinging onto their body. Their mother and father. In hell for their sins but were happy to be at least together.

“There we go!” James sat back down.

“ _Children, where is the new generation?!_ ” The skeletal spoke excitedly.

Edd smiled and raised his son up to the globe. The two eternal lovers in hell cooed at their grandchild. Edd looked proud as the baby touched the globe, not at all afraid of the disfigurement of his grandparents.

“ _Hey! What’s going- Oh, it’s yo- You have a kid now?!_ ” Lucifer joined in the call, gawking at the baby.

James snorted and whispered, “Look, it’s your other ex Edd.” He teased.

Edd hushed his younger brother, embarrassed at the reminder of his and Lucifer’s relationship. Not that it was bad. Don’t start with the Grim Reaper who was a bit disgruntled from the breakup.

“Hello, Lucy. Yes, I have a son. His name is Edgar James Gold.” Edd introduced the child to them.

“He has my name?!” James stuttered, blushing.

The baby made a confused look as his family chuckled and grinned at James’s reddening face. But James’s face was funny so the boy laughed as well. They awed at that. 

“I think you are his favourite uncle, Jamie.” Edd said with a grin, holding Edgar out to James who flushed as the boy made grabby hands at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats. You got to the end. Very wholesome fic, yes? No?
> 
> 1/3.


End file.
